Happy Birthday Zuko
by KatherineAbby
Summary: Zuko’s b-day is coming up. What’s Katara gonna get him? Set after Western Air Temple. Shot chap fic only 2 . Zutara...
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Zuko

Summary- Zuko's b-day is coming up. What's Katara gonna get him? Set after Western Air Temple. Shot chap fic (only 2). Zutara...

_Author's Notes- The beginning is a little rough, but I was too lazy to change it, but there are too many parts I like to really get working so... yeah... I broke my tailbone. At least I hope it's that, or I've got REALLLLL bad constipation (lolz). Actually, I took a major charge at a b-ball game on Sunday and hurt it pretty bad, but played anyway on Wednesday when I fell AGAIN! Then, Sarah (God bless her) pushed me off a chair, forgetting I was in dire pain, and the rest just gets worse. It's horribly bruised, and I can't play b-ball until Sunday, but I'll survive. Hey, I don't have to run sprints! Yay! But, I bet you're not interested in that. I'll probably post later today or tomorrow. I've got another one-shot in mind. YES, I know I have a chapter fic that's in the making, but I've got writer's block. ANYBODY'S help would be amazing, and I'd maybe even dedicate stuff to you and be your bestest buddy ever... (holds up bribe). Okay, onto the story..._

_p.s. I tried to type this without looking at the keyboard too much, so ignore my minor mistakes._

**Chapter One**

He certainly wasn't used to _this_! Up at dawn, groggy, sluggish and all-around grumpy, he sat down on the ground with a thump. Aang wanted nothing more than to slap his mentor up top the head and go back to sleep. Now, this kid, Aang (aka the Avatar), was a usually optimistic, kind-hearted, fun-loving, and negotiating kid. You must also remember that he was all theses things while he was well-rested and could think rationally. Yanking a sleeping boy from his bed while the sun was still rising wasn't an ideal act on his mentor's part. Aang could hardly keep his eyes open, let alone firebend. He went through his meditation almost conking out, then was watching Zuko through half-open eyes. All he caught was something like 'total concentration' and 'very complicated' before he was gone to la-la land.

Zuko was talking when Aang's form crumpled. He was first concerned—he'd ran to him to make sure he wasn't sick—but calmed after he saw the boy was only asleep. Aang deserved a break, he'd been working so hard between lessons with himself, Katara, and Toph. Zuko picked Aang up like a baby, his bald head on his shoulder, and started off to the main temples.

He _almost_ made it with being questioned. Most everyone was still in bed, but not Katara, the brash waterbending girl whom he could never get on good terms with. She turned the corner, eyes closed, humming to herself. When she sensed Zuko and opened her eyes she saw him suspiciously carrying a cleary unconscious Aang. She let an eyebrow cock up. "What are you doing?"

Zuko shifted Aang around. He gave Katara a slight sheepish look. "I'm bringing him to his bedroom, that's what," he said sharply.

Katara eyed her friend skeptically. "Why is he... well..."

"Asleep? That would be because you drag him to the lake everyday and teach him waterbending though he's visibly mastered it!" Zuko entered Aang's room, laid him across the bed gently despite his angry attitude. He took his time pulling blankets over his limp form. Maybe she'd leave if he took long enough. Why did she have to be so mean? It was obvious Aang was dead-tired! Why couldn't he do something nice for once? Oh, yeah, because she thought he was a good-for-nothing Fire Nation Prince! It was luck she didn't come into the room or he might have flamed her to pieces. While passing the walls to check if Katara was gone, Zuko spotted a calendar on the white-covered area.

Zuko had wondered what day it was, he'd never seen a calendar around since he'd left the Fire Nation. Skimming the pages he noticed black X's through days after days. Aang was keeping track until Sozin's comet arrived, a smart move on his part. Zuko found the first day without an X and sucked in a breath.

What he was looking at was his birthday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He rushed back out, forgetting Katara was still standing there. She jumped back into the argument when she saw him. "I know he's great at waterbending, but even master's practice!"

"Not _everyday_ while they're _already_ exhausted! I let him have a couple days off at least so he can sleep in. The kid collapsed not two days ago from malnutrition. He's never eating because he's jumping from one lesson to the next! He's being overworked. I know I sound like a healer, but it's true!" Zuko crossed his arms over his chest matter-of-factly.

Katara looked hurt. Obviously she'd never though of that. He could be so infuriating sometimes! She mirrored Zuko's defiant stance and shot out, "Why don't you just stop teaching him firebending?"

"Well, we could do that, or just hand him over—bound and gagged—to my father. There's not much difference." As he talked, a tight smile grew on his face. A sly, evil one. "Why don't you just admit you're wrong and let the kid have a break?"

Katara was sure as heck mad now. He'd been wrong too! When she voiced her thoughts, Zuko gave her a blank look. "I'm here because I messed up. The Fire Nation isn't the greatest... No nation stands above the rest. I've been wrong... I _am_ wrong for being so inconsiderate right now." He gave a small bow. "I'm sorry."

Katara didn't reply. She turned around and stormed off. Their feuding woke Sokka up, and he stumbled out of his room in time to see Katara stalk away. Sokka and Zuko got along quite well, actually. Zuko was generally happy to see him now. Sokka rubbed his eyes and stretched. "What's her problem?"

Zuko shrugged. "I told her I was wrong and sorry. She just walked off."

"Girls," Sokka chuckled.

Zuko managed a small smile. "Yeah."

"Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." Sokka yawned. "She thinks your playing to her emotions, or something, I bet. Remember, for a year, you hunted us and tried to kill us."

"Oh." Why did these people always bring up his past events? He hung his head. "Yeah."

Sokka, who'd grown almost to Zuko's height, threw an arm around him amiably. "Hey, don't sweat it. You're on the right side now." He gave Zuko a huge, trademark smile. "I'm hungry. Let's go find something to eat."

Zuko followed him down the hall. Sokka rambled on, "Um... today's Tuesday. I think I want some fish. How about fish, Duke?"

The tiny guy frowned. "It's _The_ Duke. THE!"

Zuko's breath caught. Today was Tuesday, his birthday! He started fantasizing all the wonderful things he could do today. Take a long bath, find some berries, sleep.

Sokka waved a hand in front of his face. "Yoo-hoo! Big guy! What does to 17-year-old want?"

"18."

"What?"

"I'm 18 years old."

Sokka looked confused. "You told me not two weeks ago you were 17. When'd you turn 18?"

"Today."

His face lit up. "Today? Today's your birthday?" Upon seeing Zuko nod dubiously he yelled, "Yes! I'm eating _good_ tonight!"

"Huh? Why so?"

Sokka dove into the plate before him eagerly. "Well, we always have a big, huge meal with cake and presents, and all that jazz on birthdays."

"I don't want anybody going out of their way for me." Zuko may have said that, but he certainly wasn't thinking it.

Sokka miraculously took his eyes off his plate. "Why, Mr. Prince. Don't you have big fancy parties in the Fire Nation?"

"Yeah, but nobody came for me. It was for the fame of being seen at a royalty's party."

"No glorious presents?"

"Not really."

Sokka thew a concoction of food into his mouth, and Zuko understood no more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The news traveled fast. Before noon everyone knew it was the ex-prince's birthday. He'd had more than a couple "Happy Birthday"s while roaming the halls. Upon hearing the gossip of a gained year, Aang walked up to Zuko smiling.

"Happy 18th! You're officially a man now!" Aang spread his arms and gathered Zuko into a hug. It was awkward, but cherished. Aang let go when he saw Katara in the corner of his eye. "Hey, Kat. Guess what?"

She looked up, ignoring Zuko. "Hm?"

"We're having a party tonight! Guess why!"

Katara gave Zuko a side-long, nasty look. "Is Zuko dying?"

Zuko was quite surprised, but he didn't show it. "Not appreciated," he whispered.

She didn't acknowledge him if she heard. Aang jumped in, seeing the apparent tension. "No, it's Zuko's birthday!" He paused, wanting a reaction. When none came, he proceeded testily. "He's 18 years old now. Isn't that great? He can drink now!"

Katara finally looked his way without a villainous backdrop inside her piercing blue eyes. "Really? A man? Man should own up to their own problems."

"Well, I don't know about your nation, but _we_ think pretty, little girls should shut their traps in the presence of royalty."

"Royalty? Ha!" She grinned evilly, slyly. "Banished, _ex_-prince? Your own FATHER banished your ugly-face!"

"Your father fled to fight in the war, leaving your brother to be the chief. I know Sokka's a real good guy, but he's not the leader type." Zuko crossed his arms as he saw Aang slip out of the hallway. Now they were alone. No doubt the boy was going to get help, but they didn't care. They'd battle it out until the end. Until they died, probably.

Katara didn't skip a beat. "What do you know of my brother? He did a great job."

"I never said he didn't. I bet he _did_ do a great job."

"You, on the other hand, couldn't persuade a leader to do anything in the Fire Nation. You don't care about your people, you care about POWER! You might as well be your father made-over!" Katara leaned back, waiting for his reply. She was shocked when he hung his head miserably.

When he picked it up, his gaze was empty and far away. He took a deep breath then said slowly, "I was banished because I spoke out of turn to save a battalion of our troops when I was 13 years old. The general wanted to sacrifice a group of fresh, young boys... not older than me... so that another group of more experienced soldiers could mount an attack from the rear. Those soldiers loved and defended our country, and we repaid them by killing them uselessly! It was wrong, I voice my opinion, and I was banished."

Katara lifted her hand to lay on his shoulder, but fell short. She wanted, suddenly, to comfort him, to help him out. Why? They'd just feuded over something stupid... like his _birthday_. She mentally kicked herself for being so childish, so foolish.

He turned away, his left scarred face away from her. She only saw the Zuko before the accident. His skin was unlike many teens, clear, toned, and pale. Golden, deep eyes penetrated her chest, attacking her heart. For the first time she saw how handsome he really way. Her breath caught; was she seriously thinking that? No matter what team he was on, he would always be the heartless boy who'd betrayed her trust, turned his back...

... broke her heart.

_YAY! Aren'tcha glad that's over? Next chap up soon! Review lots and maybe it'll be up faster?_

_Thx--- Abby_


	2. Chapter 2

_**REVIEW TIME!**_

**Fairy of Anime-** you are oh so loyal. i see your name on all my ATLA reviews and i thank you SO MUCH for it. glad to know that i'm loved.

**Pink Princess 16-** yeah, i'm upset at nick for not letting katara know about his past, his accident. at least shed understand a tiny bit more. thanks for the review!

**Alina Alone- **why are you alone? lolz... yeah, katara needs a whooping before she can fall in love with zuko. thanks!

**RchHghr-** HERE'S MY UPDATE! happy:)

**Music is my Bff-** how funny? music is MY bff too! anyway... your invitation for zuko's par-tay is in the mail. bring LOTS of chocolate (just keep reading...). and your much-needed reviews totally moved this chap along!

**Dragon Jadefire-** i sent you a message for your reply didn't i?

**Zutaraness-** ha ha, nice name. so fitting. thanks for the review!

**Sokkantylee-** here's a quote from your review: ""In fact, your PMSing Katara was very well written"" oh God, you really made me laught with that. i never really was aiming for PMS, but dang did you hit the jackpot when you said that. your anticipation must still be killing you so i'll shut up.

**Peanut26-** thank you lots for the review!

**FireChildSlytherin5-** actually, i was looking for some zuko b-day fics, but i couldn't find any. hm... i'm the first? WHOO HOOO! if you find some, though lemme know. thanks!

_Okey- dokey I'm back (cheers). So... here's the second and final installment. Wow, that felt weird to say. Did I just write a chapter story that I FINISHED?!? This calls for chocolate. Either that, or it's "my week" and I really need some of that crap. It's reflected in the chapter if you don't mind. Oh well, here ya go!_

_p.s. The one-shot is on the way, but the writer's block is STILL HERE on Moonlight Encounters! Send either some help in a review or send me an e-mail. Thanks ya'll!_

_pps. And yes, I did say 'kooky' and 'frenemy'. Don't know what I'm talking about? Read!_

Chapter Two (WHOO HOOO!)

Sokka threw himself into Zuko's room. "Chocolate or vanilla?"

Zuko sat up straighter in the mass of books around him. He'd taken school books from his home and kept up with work, teaching himself. At the moment he was pondering over a very hard math problem. The distraction was certainly well-needed. After dragging his floppy body from the bed at dawn and taking until breakfast to teach Aang, he usually locked himself in his room and forced his head to learn. Toph found it quite stupid to _want_ to go to school when he didn't have to, but Zuko could just imagine the look on his uncle's face when he came in above the grade average in language arts, mathematics, world history, and sciences. Toph's parents angered her, she didn't have any adult to be proud of her. He did, and he was happy for his tea-loving kooky uncle.

He was back in the present now, jolted by Sokka's repition of his out-of-the-blue question. "What?" he responded fairly dumbly for one covered in text books well above his level. He shoved the Algebra book away; maybe looking at it later would help him solve it.

Sokka looked touchy for a moment before explaining. "Do you want chocolate or vanilla cake?"

Oh yeah, the party. "Whatever you have, I guess."

"Come on, it's your birthday! You get to choose."

Zuko rolled his eyes. They were overreacting. He was only a year older, a real man now... Okay, they weren't blowing it out of proportion. He sighed, defeated. "Chocolate."

"Yay," Sokka squeaked and dashed out with an exclamation of, "Chocolate it is!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd guessed that the party wasn't exactly "surprise", but when Zuko finally finished the math problem along with a few more and stepped out into the Air Temple's main room the people all jumped out of their hiding places.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZUKO!" They all screamed with huge smiles.

He took a stride back. "What? You tell me there's a party, and I'm _still_ surprised."

Sokka took his wrist and shoved him into a seat. Zuko allowed himself to grin without its usual reserve. Katara, far away from the grinning crowd around the new "frenemy", saw his smile, and was instantly captured. He looked younger, freer...

... cuter, handsomer, sexier.

Katara blinked and shook her head. Did she just really _think_ that? No. Impossible. _Though when he falls asleep and his silky raven hair falls over his eyes, he looks so darn sweet._ She gasped again at her thoughts. The way he looked straight into her eyes when they talked (or argued, rather) always made her heart skip a beat. She used to assume it was because of her fury at the moment, but maybe seeing those big, golden, attractive eyes really wasn't making her mad.

Katara watched with growing panic. Said tasteful man was gripping a box and shaking it close to his ear with an expanding grin. Somebody said a cute remark and his laugh was equally cute, easy, and sensational to her heart. She looked away from his face and to his fingers. No harm there. They were only big and sinewy, exactly the kinds of hands a girl wouldn't mind roaming her body.

Oh _gods_, what was she doing?! She'd never thought unclean thoughts about men. Then again, she'd never met a man like Zuko before.

Katara's panic was close to all-out hysteria. Why wasn't she telling herself how horrible Zuko was? He hurt her in the caverns. Ha! He turned his back on her after what she'd done to help him. And to think she was going to use _rare spirit_ water on him!

Yet, touching his face, being alone with him, seeing him again was heavenly. Katara's eyes widened. Heavenly?

_**WAS SHE CRAZY?**_

Was she in love with Zuko?

Yes, she was.

To her surprise, her terror subsided and was replaced by calm. Her organs melted. She was in love, and boy did it feel good. She looked back to Zuko and swooned upon seeing his face. He'd gotten some presents—a wildly decorated card from Aang and a long made up firebending move to accompany it; a hand-carved boomerang from Sokka who said, "I'll teach ya later so you can be as good as me."; a well-worn book from Haru, which Zuko really liked; and other odds and ends from remaining people. Even Appa presented Zuko with a huge, sloppy kiss.

That's when Katara's paralyzing fear set back in. She didn't have a gift for Zuko! Well, she'd reluctantly made the cake (back when she was blind to her destiny) but that's not what you give to someone you just figured out you _loved_! It had to be perfect. Exactly what he needed. Suddenly, a thought hit Katara head on:

It was bold, but it was excellent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko sat back from his third helping of chocolate cake, stuffed as a platypus bear, with satisfaction. He'd received the best gifts he could ask for. Granted none where store-bought, expensive, or popular like most 18-year-old Fire Nation boys got. Zuko, surprisingly, liked it anyway. It was intimate, happy and just dang hilarious. Sokka, after holding a gnarly looking boomerang-thing, started shouting out drop-dead funny comments that sent the whole crowd laughing. Even Zuko, who was usually tight and serious, cracked up. The cake was absolutely delicious (dare he say it was better than his mother's was?). It was the best party he'd ever had.

Hey, maybe tomorrow could be his birthday too!

Only one thing bothered him. Where was Katara? The waterbender had been seen once or twice, out of the way, but he'd never glimpsed her form all evening. He _knew_ they weren't on good-relations, or even friends, but he'd expected her to at least show up.

Though he'd never admit it, he was disappointed at her sudden disappearance. He really didn't mind her presence, although she could be a little bossy. Okay... REAL bossy. Then again, she was a relief to have after do-nothing Mai. All she did was chant, "I don't care" all day long. Gah! It could be so annoying!

That's what he blamed his recent obsession with Katara on. He needed a girl around him who _cared_, that was all. It was his stupid boy hormones that should be gone by now. He didn't love her.

Only a little bit... like a friend.

Okay, a medium sized infatuation, but she was pretty!

Alright, alright—he wanted her BIG TIME!

He often stayed up late thinking about her, planning his revenge on her soft, clean skin... her sky blue eyes. Why did the spirits put one so scarred with one so beautiful?

As the crowd died away, she appeared, in a corner. Her chocolate brown hair hung past her shoulder in dark, gentle curls. It was out of its "loopies" and braid, something she rarely did. He heard it was impure for a woman who was not married to wear her hair down in the Water Tribes.

They were alone after everyone one had said their goodnights. Zuko didn't notice the moon was rising until it shined off of Katara's eyes in the most romantic way. She smiled attractively. "Sorry I didn't make your party. I wanted to give you something really special for your birthday."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. Katara approached him quickly. "And there's only one thing I can give to the person I love," she whispered.

Love?

Zuko opened his mouth, "Wha—"

And was cut off by a kiss. Katara leaned back, grinning. "Happy Birthday, Zuko!"

FIN

_Yeah, I bet you didn't see that coming. NOT! Let's see... I used the word "chocolate" six times in one chapter. Holy crap, I'm crazy. Please review. There WILL NOT be another chapter unless someone gives me a masterpiece worthy idea. So, try for it, and check out some of my other Zutara stories. The drabble-like oneshot is on its way!_

_Thx, Abby_


End file.
